


Jeter Anniversary Gift

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Male Slash, Warlocks, Werewolves, magic babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Peter thinks his lover forgot their anniversary and is very bummed.But naturally he was just being dramatic, Hales usually are.Jack didn't forget.(A gift fic for my friend for our {roleplaying} anniversary.)





	Jeter Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Trades is an OC I roleplay with and he somehow clicked and is in a relationship with a Peter Hale page. This is a gift fic for my darling dear friend who plays Peter Hale and I hope I wrote him well enough. 
> 
> Jack has the face claim of Stephen Amell. 
> 
> I was traveling during our anniversary and so I wrote this and hope it's good enough :)

When Peter woke up...he was alone.

It wasn't something he was used to in the last couple of months and it left a hollowing feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hated. He wanted to reason and pretend his lover and son were just in another room doing something but his werewolf senses told him he was, in fact, alone.

On their anniversary.

He ran some scenarios in his head and each one became more dramatic than the last, so he knew he had to stop or he'll drive himself insane. Grabbing his phone he mentally wished for there to be some sort of text from Jack that would give him the tiniest bit of hope he had remembered. Or even just a clue as to where they were.

What if Merlin was sick again?

Worry and panic set in and he dialed Jack's number and held his breath until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jack! Hey babe...is Merlin with you?"

 _"No, our toddler son ran away and joined the circus."_ Jack replied sarcastically. Normally Peter would partake in their sarcastic back and forth but not today. Because today was a date so set into his mind, the day he first met Jack, and the first day that signaled the rest of his life. But apparently Jack had forgotten.

"Uh...okay. Well...I guess I'll see you later?" Peter asked with the hopefulness in his voice very high.

It still amazed him to this day the amount of vulnerability he showed around and concerning Jack. But that man had broken down his walls and made Peter feel the most powerful yet the most human he's ever felt.

_"Yeah but something came up and I might be a little late."_

"Oh." The disappointment in his voice was naturally masked because he was Peter Hale and emotions were something he controlled. But Jack wasn't a naïve pedestrian...he was an ex mercenary who knew how to reach people and listen to voices so he should have been able to hear it. But he didn't comment.

 _"Look, Peter, I gotta go. I'll see you later."_ And before Peter could offer any clues about what the day was...Jack hung up.

Peter didn't want to overreact and so he wouldn't. He was disappointed and sad, but he would _not_ overreact!

* * *

 

"He's seeing someone else!" Peter exclaimed dramatically as he plopped himself on Derek's and Stiles' couch.

"That's ridiculous." Stiles said with an eye roll.

Hope filled Peter's chest. "You think?"

"Between caring for a two year old, running a bar, and dealing with a portion of the magical community, Jack doesn't have time to date someone else."

Derek sent his mate a disapproving look, letting him know that this wasn't a subject that he should try to joke on. He turned to his uncle and said. "Far more importantly, Jack loves you. Sometimes your relationship astounds me. You're not sickly sweet and adorable, you're both fierce warriors, yet loving parents. You're not innocent by any means but that let's you accept each other for who you are without judgement and not without trying-"  
  
"And sometimes failing." Stiles butted in.  
  
"You two are trying to be better. Jack loves you, Peter. His son calls you papa. You're a family." Derek told him, sort of rolling his own eyes because it was hard to believe that his overly confident uncle could be so insecure about this. But then again, it was another point about how much true love it was.

"It's our anniversary, Derek. I just...Jack's ex-military. Memorizing dates and facts are programmed into him so I don't see how this could have slipped his mind unless he didn't really care." Peter said dejectedly.

"I get it, okay? I'd be just as dramatic if Stiles forgot an anniversary too."

"I am not dramatic." Peter countered.

"I could never forget." Stiles added at the same time.

"Look. Just...go home and talk to Jack. Miscommunication is always the root of these problems and once you talk it out, I'm positive it'll all be resolved."

"Normally by angry-make-up-sex." Stiles smirked and was elbowed by Derek.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes but thanked the two before heading back to his penthouse.

* * *

As he waited for the elevator to reach the top floor, he felt dejected still. He always hated the tail between his legs metaphor but it fit him rather well appearance wise. But then something changed when he reached the floor.

_"Now daddy?"_

_"Merlin, shhh...not yet. Almost. Be calm."_

_"Hehehe, Mermin s'prise good! Pomise!"_

The chatter continued and it made his heart skip a beat and then run like a mile a minute. He quickened his pace and practically burst through the door. When he did, something small and blond darted to him and latched on to his leg.

"S'PRISE PAPA!" Merlin yelled as he looked up at Peter with a huge smile.

Peter picked up the toddler and scent marked him. Though the boy was a wizard, he picked up some of Peter's wolf like tendencies and scent marked Peter too. Then he hugged and kissed him like no tomorrow, but Peter did the same. Merlin was his Achilles' Heel, next to Malia and Jack. The little boy had him wrapped around his finger and Peter would bend over backwards to please him...this was the chance he never had with Malia and he wanted to prove to himself and everyone that despite all his flaws...he could be a good dad.

Looking around he saw the suite decorated elegantly but still had some flare...and some of Merlin's personal touches. Literally...there was a new hand print in bright orange on a very expensive 1000 year old vase and Peter couldn't care less. He  personally thought it added some new dimension...some character.

Jack, stunning in his relaxed yet elegant suit approached Peter and kissed him. His hair was a dark blond, almost matching Peter's but looked darker because he kept it at a military cut. His blue eyes shone with delight as he caught sight of Peter's disbelief and happiness. His charming smile turned into a devilish smirk as he asked, "You didn't actually believe we forgot, did you?"  
  
Merlin gave a really big, fake gasp and clutched his hands to his heart. He liked being over dramatic and Jack always blamed Peter for it...and Peter took the credit.  
  
"Papa be'eeve we no member when papa b'came papa!? WUDE!" Merlin huffed and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Oh no! No, no, no! I could never believe that my little firebug. Never. Daddy and Merlin love papa, right?" Peter asked as he smiled at Jack.

"Wight!" Merlin nodded fiercely.

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss Peter. Then he whispered in his ear. "Merlin and I prepared some fun stuff here...but I also got some anniversary plans for when Merlin's bedtime kicks in."

Peter smirked, before kissing Jack again.

"Hey! Wight here!" Merlin reminded them in a very bossy tone.

The two laughed before leaning in to kiss each side of Merlin's face.

 

 

 

 


End file.
